draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Flayosh (Jet)
Flayosh is the phantom of a once prosperous king, now a servant to Xarth. He roams, culling the world of those who betray the trust of their loved ones. Background "Relish this moment, you cur, for your hour has come to pay for the life whom you had betrayed." Flayosh once went by a different name now long forgotten. He was the ruler of a large and powerful nation. The reason of his success was his wisdom and trust of his advisors. With their help, the king had achieved prosperity for himself and his people. Seeing his success and power, however, the king's advisors had plotted against him. Framed for treason against his own people, the once powerful king was reduced to lowly prisoner. He eventually died and rotted away in the putrid dungeons of his own castle, his spirit passing on into the Spirit World. Once in the afterlife, the king's memories of his betrayers never faded. In the spirit world, the king had met with others who had been betrayed by their own loved ones. He used his charisma to followers, eventually building his own small nation in the afterlife. Through unknown means, the king had returned back into the normal world with his subordinates to unleash hell on those who had betrayed their trust. They swept across the world, slaying their once-loved ones one by one in the night. Once they had avenged their own deaths, the spirits had found no other purpose in life. They all moved on back into the spirit world to rest. All but the king. He still harbored a cold-burning hatred against those who betray the trust of those who trust them most. The king eventually came across Xarth, where he pledged allegiance to the Phantom Master. In return, Flayosh had received command over numerous spirits besides those who desire vengeance. To this day, Flayosh hunts the betrayers of the world. Personality Flayosh is a very quiet spirit, choosing only to speak when necessary or when he's about to kill. Despite his appearance, he is a very calm being who enjoys meditating in peaceful environments when he's not hunting down the betrayers of his servants. Flayosh is also surprisingly caring and generous to his servants, treating them with respect. When faced with someone who has forsaken the trust of their loved ones, Flayosh is without mercy. He would execute them himself. Flayosh abhors deceivers and would go through extreme means to exterminate them. At the same time, however, Flayosh is sympathetic to those who've been betrayed. He usually offers them the opportunity to serve him in death, promising and granting them their wishes. Flayosh is neutral to those who neither serve him nor have forsaken the trust of others because he simply has no business with them. Appearance Flayosh is a shadowy figure clad in grey armor and robes. He has no face under his dark hood, for there is only darkness. His presence chills the atmosphere, despite his calm and passive nature. Flayosh stands at a tall height of 14 feet (427 cm). Abilities Flayosh is a powerful spirit who commands the spirits of the dead to fight for him in exchange for their vengeance. Physical Prowess Flayosh, despite his gigantic stature, is an extremely fast spirit. He's able to dodge arrows and even bullets, tossing heavy objects at his opponents and cleaving them with his spiked gauntlets. Flayosh fights with no weapons, preferring instead to use his gauntlets and boulders from the ground. Intangibility The spirit is able to toggle his tangibility, allowing him to pass through walls and non-magical objects with ease. This allows him to render most attacks useless when he's unable to be touched. The only moment he's vulnerable against physical attacks is when he goes in to attack, for he phases himself back to being tangible in order to make contact with his enemies. Army of Spirits Flayosh has armies of spirits from Xarth under him. He's able to summon them at will to fight for him, quickly overwhelming his opponents with the dead. In addition to these spirits from Xarth, Flayosh is also able to bring spirits back from the dead to serve him. These spirits are the personal followers of Flayosh, and they desire vengeance as much as he does. Goals and Aspirations Flayosh desires the extermination of those who forsake the trust of their loved ones. He stops at nothing to kill deceivers and liars. Trivia *his theme: Category:Character Category:Fantasy